Consumers are often in need of account and other information regarding their various debit/credit cards. This may include items such as account status, available balance and other information. Currently, card holders either call or log on to their account over the internet to get the desired information regarding their account. Also, financial institutions and card issuers are in constant searches for new and effective ways to get relevant information to their card holders such as offers for new products and other marketing information that may be of interest to particular customers. Currently, the main forms of communication between the card holders and the financial institutions is by phone, mail, or internet. These methods are often inconvenient and costly.
Also, there are numerous pieces of personal that a person must be able to access in a timely manner. However, this type of information is often located on cards that expire, and this information may change more frequently than the card expires. Additionally or alternatively, such information may be too important or sensitive to carry around with oneself at all times, as such information may be acquired by a third party simply by possessing or viewing the card. Thus, there is a need for technology that can safely provide current information related to transaction cards.